


In the Still of the Night

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think you're worse than Donghae at lying still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> more anon [kpfw](http://kpopficwangst.livejournal.com/4284.html?thread=28384188#t28384188) writing that i don't remember the prompt for, now cleaned up and typo-free.

Hyukjae nearly falls off the side of his bed when a low, laughing voice breaks through his half-asleep tossing and turning to comment, "I think you're worse than Donghae at lying still."

Luckily he catches himself, barely, looking up to see Siwon grinning down at him. Hyukjae glares. Or tries to anyways.

"You take that back."

"Nope."

The grin on Siwon's face in unrepentant so Hyukjae does the first thing he thinks of, courtesy of Kangin. Of course, there's a reason he doesn't usually try to pick fights with Siwon— he usually loses, head start by pantsing or not. But when it ends with Siwon on top of him, panting as he pins Hyukjae to his own bed, Hyukjae thinks he might just try to start more fights in the future.

Siwon shifts his weight and Hyukjae can't help but groan at the change in pressure, face flushing with embarrassment at how completely easy he is. It's not like Siwon minds, though, has ever minded. He just rolls his hips and watches Hyukjae's head toss to the side, baring his neck.

"I never said that was a bad thing," he says, then lets go of Hyukjae's forearms in favor of tugging his boxers down and wrapping a hand around his cock to give it a firm stroke.

Any retaliation Hyukjae's thought of turns into quiet sighs and muffled pleas for more, even as he mentally curses at Siwon for turning him into a shameless mass so easily. Siwon shimmies down the bed, losing his track pants and Hyukjae's boxers on the way. When he curls his tongue around the head of Hyukjae's cock, Hyukjae nearly rips the shoulder of Siwon's tshirt and all it does is encourages him more.

Siwon sucks cock like he was made to do it— perfect lips wet and shiny, cheeks hollow and then bulging as he turns his head, tongue tracing up and down, down, down until Hyukjae yanks on the sheets, hips stuttering to match his words.

"S-si- so soclose," he moans, and Siwon redoubles his efforts, jacking him off as he sucks. Hyukjae comes with his mouth in the shape of Siwon's name and his knee smacking into the wall next to the bed.

Wordlessly, Siwon sits up and there's just enough light for Hyukjae to see him fist his cock, sliding easily with his own come to slick the way and it is quite possibly the hottest thing Hyukjae has ever seen. Siwon's looking straight into Hyukjae's eyes when he spills over his hand, chest heaving as he gasps.

Siwon manages to stay upright for a full ten seconds before he drops down beside Hyukjae, stripping his shirt off and using it to wipe off the excess stickiness. He tosses it towards the hamper and misses, hooking an arm around Hyukjae's waist to keep him from getting up to put it _in_ the hamper.

"Mm, not that this is a complaint, but why are you over here anyways?"

This time Siwon's grin is a little sheepish. "Couldn't sleep. Too still."

Hyukjae groans and sticks his head under his pillow and doesn't move again until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/27459.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/22033.html)  
> 


End file.
